Granted Wishes Chapter 1
by TaiKamiya 02
Summary: This is a 3 author fic, and I didn't write this part, Sakura_Syaoran wrote this part, but I did all the spell checking and ect. like she wanted so here we go


A/N: This is co-operative fic. I mean, I wrote this with someone else. That someone is TaiKamiya02, a really good author. the other someone is Yamato795,also a great author! We decided, that together, our fic would be great! Anywayz, we present to you(dum, dadda, dum!^_^)"Granted Wishes", a Mimato, Taiora, Takari fic! Koushiro has Akista "Alana" Aridia, a 17 year old girl with dark red hair, blue eyes, and friendly personality. Ken has Megami Arika, a 13 year old girl with violet hair, lavender eyes, and very nice personality. Cody has a really good friend called Nikki Siria. Let's start, already!  
Discliamers: Akista, Megami, and Nikki belong to me,Yamato795 and TaiKamiya02!We created them! No Digimon character belong to us three, they belong to Toei animation and we will return them when done only they will be slightly wrinkled!  
  
  
Granted wishes  
Chapter #1:The holidays  
By Sakura_Syaoran-TaiKamiya02-Yamato795  
  
Mimi flung open her locker, and took out some books. Two strong arms wrapped around her waist, and she giggled.  
Placing her hands on the arms, she purred softly.  
"Matt, we have 10 minutes left, you know."  
She said softly. She was twirled around by Matt, and kissed.  
"Matt! We have no time left. Come on!"  
Matt rolled his eyes, and let go of his girlfriend. She smiled, and kissed him again.  
"Come on, go get your books, tiger."  
"I'm going to catch you later, beautiful bird."  
she laughed. They always used these kinds of stuff between them. Matt opened his locker, and took out some books.  
They kissed again, and separated to their classes.....  
After a few minutes, Tai rushed in, Sora behind him. She opened her locker quickly, and took out some books.  
"Tai, this is your fault! If you hadn't stopped at that snack shop, we wouldn't be here late, you know!"  
"Hey, I was hungry!"  
Tai yelled. He quickly threw his backpack in his locker, and removed his jacket. Sora gasped. Tai turned to her, and saw the vice principal staring at them.  
"Care to explain, young man?"  
The vice-principal asked. She pointed at Tai, and gave him glares. He sputtered out some words.  
"I.. I.. uhhh....--"  
"Mrs.Kawaha, We were late because Tai slept in and thought it was a Saturday!"  
Mrs.Kawaha looked suspiciously at Tai. He gulped, and nodded quickly.  
"I'll accept this, because it's your first time late, you two. Fast."  
Sora and Tai nodded, and closed their lockers. They already had their books out.  
Mrs.Kawaha left them, and started yelling at some young student who was running around. Sora and Tai rushed to their home-room,2 minutes before the bell rang.  
Mr.Hasidama looked up, and smiled.  
"I see you made it. Good, because I was just about to report you absent in the attendance folder. Amano, came take the attendance folder downstairs."  
"Yes, Sir!"  
Amano took the folder, and rushed to the door. Tai plopped down at his desk, and so did Sora.  
Opening his binder, Tai scribbled a note.(Mr.Hasidama is not going to forgive me again!)was the note, as Matt read it.  
"Tai, Tai!"  
Matt whispered, as Tai zoned out, smiling. Tai shook his head, and leaned back.  
"Yeah, Matt?"  
"You zoned out. Sora?"  
"Hey, just because we hooked up, doesn't mean I zone out on her!"  
"Why did you zone out, then?"  
"Because today's the last day of school!"  
"What?!?!?!"  
Matt fell out of his desk. The class roared with laughter, and then silenced. Tai kept biting his lip to stop laughing.  
"Tai, you baka!"  
"We're starting, shaddap!"  
"Shadd--"  
Mr.Hasidama stood up, and started scribbling on the board....  
"Oh, man. This is going to be a loooooooonnnnnnnnnnngggggggg day!"  
Tai moaned...  
  
*********After school*****  
Tai, Sora, Matt, and Mimi were gathered at Tai's apartment. They were in his room, discussing what to do over the holidays.  
"I think we should go to the beach, or something!"  
Mimi suggested. Sora wrinkled her nose.  
"Mimi, we went there last summer!"  
"Okay, so?"  
Tai held up his hand, sweet look on his face. Matt turned to him.  
"Yes, honey? You have an answer?"  
Matt said, in his most parent-like voice. The girls giggled. Tai winked at Sora.  
"Yup, I do, mommy. We can go to..."  
"WHERE?!?!"  
The other three exclaimed. Tai looked at them curiously.  
"Hey, I was just suggesting to go camping. It's really nice out."  
"It's winter, you baka!"  
Sora practically screamed. Tai pecked on his ears, to see that they were still working.  
"So? Do you have any suggestions, Mrs. It's-winter-you-baka?"  
"Actually, yes. We could have a huge sleepover!"  
"For all the holidays?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Where?"  
Tai asked Sora. Sora lifted an eyebrow mockingly.  
"Who has the biggest rooms between all of us?"  
"Megami, Kenny's girlfriend!"  
Tai exclaimed. Matt, Mimi, and Sora burst out laughing. Tai rubbed his head, confused.  
"What? She does!"  
"Yeah .Tai, but the boy's name is Ken...not Kenny!"  
Tai plopped on his bed, rolling his eyes.  
"Hey, he's new, okay?"  
Sora stopped laughing, and so did Matt. Mimi kept giggling.  
"Okay, okay. We're having a sleepover. Matt and Tai, you two are assigned to call all the boys, k?"  
"Yes, Ma'am! Your wishes are our command!"  
Tai and Matt saluted, then fell on the ground holding their stomachs and laughing. Mimi and Sora traded looks.  
"We should call Akista, Megami, Yolei, and Kari."  
Mimi said. Sora nodded, and picked up her cell-phone. Mimi took out her own pink cell-phone.  
They started dialing numbers, after deciding Mimi had the biggest rooms, and she would host the sleepover.  
"Hi, Megami! Yeah, we're having a sleepover.."  
"Hey, Yolei! How you doing? I'm having a sleepover, and..."  
Matt got up, and pulled Tai with him.  
"We should call the boys, come on."  
Tai nodded, and sat at his desk. Picking up his wire-less phone, he dialed Izzy's number.  
As he waited, he lifted his feet on the desk. Picking up a Oh, Henry bar, he started munching on it.  
"Hello, Izumi residence! Izzy speaking!"  
"Yo, Izz! Yeah, me and the others decided to have a sleepover at Mimi's, so be there. It's starting from tomorrow, and lasting two weeks."  
"Really? I think my mom would accept that. It's the holidays, and she would like me having fun."  
"See ya, then! Bye!"  
"Goodbye!"  
Tai pressed off, then pressed on again. Dialing Davis's number, he glanced at Matt who was talking to Joe, trying to convince him to leave his studies for a bit.  
"Awww, come on, Joe-man! It's Christmas, holidays! no studying! B-R-E-A-K!"  
Matt said. Tai suppressed a giggle, and then heard Jun lift the phone.  
"Hi, Motoyima residence! Jun speaking."  
"Hey, Jun! Can I chat with Dave-man?"  
"Hey, Tai! Is Joe there?"  
"No, he's studying. but since you're his girl, maybe you can convince him to come to a sleepover we're having at Mimi's!"  
"Well, leave him to me. Here's Davis."  
Tai quickly told Matt to stop trying, and that Jun would talk to Joe. He nodded, and said goodbye. he dialed Ken's number.  
"Hey, Taichi!"  
"Yo, Davis. We're having a sleepover at Mimi's, and we're inviting everyone from tomorrow to the end of the holidays!"  
"I can come, yeah. Ummm..is Kari there?"  
"Yeah, she's coming.."  
"Good, I'm there!"  
Tai hung up, and started dialing TK's number. Matt was talking with Ken.  
"Hi, TK here!"  
"Hey, TK! We're having a sleepover at Mimi's, and we're inviting everyone. It lasts from tomorrow, until the end of the holidays! You coming?"  
"Well, my mom doesn't need much help. I could come."  
"Then, confirm your coming!"  
"Okay, I'm coming. Mom wouldn't say anything. Bye! Cya there!"  
Tai grinned, and hung up. Nobody was left, now. Except Cody, and his new friend, Nikki.  
"Yo, Tai!"  
Matt yelled. Tai glanced at him.  
"Yeah?"  
"You called TK, Izzy, and Davis, right?"  
"Yeah. You called Ken, Cody, and Joe, right?"  
"I thought -you- called Cody!"  
"But, you called Cody!"  
"STOP IT,YOU TWO!I CALLED CODY,AND NIKKI!"  
Mimi yelled. Matt and Tai stopped arguing, and stared at the pink-haired girl.  
Sora smiled, then winked at Tai. He stood up, and walked over to her. Matt walked over to Mimi.  
They pecked each other's cheeks ,then Tai kissed Sora( French kiss!).Matt glared at him, then pulled Mimi to him and did the same....  
  
*******************  
A/N: That's the end of chapter one. Me and TaiKamiya02 worked hard on this, and we'll bring chapter#2 out if we get at least 4 reviews, all good. please don't flame!  



End file.
